


Glitter Fan

by WhatRachelWrote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Texts From Last Full Moon, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatRachelWrote/pseuds/WhatRachelWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone put glitter on Derek's ceiling fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following post on Tumblr: http://textsfromlastfullmoon.tumblr.com/post/44550484881/submitted-by-pure-mornings

The summer was one of the hottest that Beacon Hills had seen in years.  It was so hot that the local High School has opened up their swimming pool to the public so that they could cool down.  It was early in the summer that Stiles and his father had installed the various window unit air conditioners in the house; one for the living room which kept most of the house cool and one for each bedroom.  Stiles didn’t really want to leave the comfort of his air conditioned bedroom at the moment; but an urgent text from Isaac about not being allowed back into Derek’s flat had him pulling himself out of his comfortable bed and slipping into his stiflingly hot Jeep.  He had to manually roll down his windows before he began his journey; unable to deal with the heat without something to cool him off; and his baby’s ac had died a long time ago.

Derek had moved into a flat in an old warehouse at the beginning of the summer; before the temperature rose.  It wasn’t a small place either, because he had to think about not only himself but also Isaac and sadly enough, Peter who were also living with him.

Upon his arrival; Stiles saw a sweaty Isaac and Jackson standing outside of the locked door or the flat.

“You forgot your key again didn’t you?”

Isaac simply looked ashamed.

“And you didn’t think to knock so that Derek would let you in?”

He figured that Derek was here because he had parked his Jeep next to his car.

Isaac simply pointed to the sign taped to the wall.

**‘To the person who put the glitter on my ceiling fan.  FUCK YOU’**

Stiles had to cover his mouth with his fist to prevent the snort that threatened to come out.

“No.  Who did it?  I have got to see this.”

Stiles pulled his spare key to Derek’s flat from his pocket before Isaac grabbed his shoulder.

“He’s really mad, Stiles.  We don’t know who did it.  It wasn’t me and it wasn’t Jackson.”

“Peter?”

“Peter has been out of town all week trying to get allies against the alpha pack” Jackson’s voice was slightly distorted by the mini hand held fan that he was currently cooling his face with.  Bastard wasn’t sharing any of the cool air with Isaac.  That was so like him.

Stiles pulled out his phone and sent off a mass text to Allison, Scott, Boyd, and Lydia; asking if they knew who put glitter on Derek’s ceiling fan.  No one admitted to it; though he had a strong feeling that it had been Lydia; after Derek had chewed her out about what was and was not appropriate training wear.  Heels were clearly OUT and Lydia had fumed for the rest of the day.

Stiles slipped his key into the lock and turned it slowly before opening the door to see a shirtless Derek standing in the middle of the living room; sweaty and covered in purple glitter.  It covered everything else as well; the walls, the floor, the couch and TV.  Stiles could practically taste it in his mouth.  He shut and locked the door behind him before Jackson or Isaac could see what had happened.

“You okay?”

“I swallowed it.”

“What?”

“My mouth was open when I turned the damn fan on Stiles!  I swallowed most of it!”

“Well, at least your shit will be shiny for the next week.”

“Stiles!”

The boy laughed softly before waving Derek away.

“Go take a shower and brush your teeth.  I’ll work on taking care of this.”

Derek sighed before walking away; not noticing how Stiles snapped a picture of his glitter covered back as he headed to the bathroom to shower.  It was after this that he unlocked the door to let Isaac in.  Jackson had fled upon hearing the infliction in Stiles voice that meant that if he stayed; he would be helping to clean as well.

By the time Derek had returned; the majority of the glitter had either been vacuumed up; or washed away with a wet cloth.

That didn’t stop them from finding glitter around the place for the next month.


End file.
